Why so tense, Potter? ( Drarry) on hold
by deadpeoplewalk
Summary: t's Harry Potter's 4th year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He has had a crush on the same blonde haired boy since he'd heard "I'm Malfoy...Draco Malfoy". He wanted this year to be different, but what will he do about it? This is a Draco x Harry book, obviously a gay book and smut will be involved later in the book. Also may contain abuse, addiction, self harm,ect
1. Chapter 1 - The Quidditch world cup

****Hi! This is going to be a Drarry book (obviously). If you don't like gay, leave now. If you are triggered and offended easily, leave now. You still here? Yay! The beginning of this chapter is going to almost identical some of Chapter 8 in the actual book (I'm gonna start this when Draco and Lucius are spotted at the quidditch world cup), and will them branch off into its own story. Also TRIGGER WARNING! Ok... I waffled a bit now... sorry. Bye! .****

"...ah, and here's Lucius!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione turned quickly. Edging along the second row to three still-empty seats right behind Mr Weasley were none other than Dobby the house-elf's old owners - Lucius Malfoy, his son, Draco, and a woman Harry supposed must be Draco's mother.

Harry and Draco Malfoy had been enemies every since their first journey to Hogwarts, but little did they know, they both secretly had had a crush on each other for years and Draco only picked on him to cover it up. A pale boy with a pointed face and white-blonde hair, Draco greatly resembled his father. His mother was blonde, too; tall and slim, she would have been nice looking if she hadn't been wearing a look that suggested there was a nasty smell under her nose.

"Ah, Fudge" said Mr Malfoy, holding out his hand as the reached the Minister for magic. "How are you? I don't think you've met my wife, Narcissa? Or our son, Draco?"

"How do you do, how do you do?" said Fudge, smiling and bowing to Mrs. Malfoy. "And allow me to introduce you to Mr Oblansk - Oblonsk - Mr - well, he's the Bulgarian Minister for Magic, and he cant understand a word I'm saying anyway, so never mind. And let's see who else - you know Arthur Weasley, I daresay?"

It was a tense moment. Mr Weasley and Mr Malfoy looked at each other and Harry vividly recalled the last time that they had come face to face; it had been in Flourish and Blotts bookshop, and they had had a fight. Mr Malfoy's cold grey eyes swept over Mr Weasley, and then up and down the row.

"Good Lord Arthur," he said softly. "What did you have to sell to get seats in the top box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched much?"

Fudge, who wasn't listening, said, "Lucius has just given a very generous contribution to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Arthur. He's here as my guest."

"How - how nice," said Mr Weasley, with a very strained smile.

Mr Malfoy's eyes had returned to Hermione, who went very pink, but stared back determinedly back at him. Harry knew exactly what was making Mr Malfoy's lip curl. The Malfoys prided themselves on being pure-bloods; in other words, they considered anyone of muggle descent, like Hermione, second class. However, under the gaze of the Minister for Magic, Mr Malfoy didn't dare say anything. He nodded sneeringly to Mr Weasley, and continued down the line to his seats. Draco shot Harry, Ron and Hermione one contemptuous look, them settled himself between his mother and father.

"Slimy gits," Ron muttered, as he, Harry and Hermione turned to face the pitch again. Harry could only take his eyes away for a second before they snapped back to the gorgeous blonde. Draco felt the pair of brilliant green eyes staring at him, he turned his head and their eyes met. Sparks flew. Neither of them could look away, they hadn't noticed that the Irish had come onto the quidditch match with their masses of fireworks. The two boys became entranced, lost in each others eyes. Their precious moment was broken when Ron punched Harry in the arm, bringing him back to his reality. Draco looked away, his pale cheeks turning a light shade of pink, before looking back to the pitch. Harry was embarrassed, his face turning a deep shade of pink, Hermione looked over and him,

"Are you ok, Harry? You've gone awfully red," she said, putting an arm on his shoulder. Harry quickly swatted her hand away and put his cold hands on his face, hoping to make the redness disappear.

"I'm fine, Hermione. Look! It's Krum!" Harry quickly became fixated on the game, cheering and booing as each team scored. Harry couldn't concentrate on the game too much however, he kept thinking about Draco. How Draco had actually stared back, did he like him back? _"No," _Harry thought_, "Draco's straight? Isn't he? I'm sure he's going out with Parkinson," _Harry tried to dismiss his thoughts but they still bothered him, even after the game had ended and all they Weasleys were in their tent celebrating. Harry eventually fell asleep, he dreamed about the moment he shared with Draco, but to his relief, this time it seemed to last forever. Well...that was until he was rudely awaken by Mr Weasley screaming for him and Ron to wake up...

Miles away in Malfoy Manor, Draco lay awake, plagued by the very same thoughts that had kept Harry awake. He sat up in frustration and began to talk to himself, "You're so stupid Malfoy! Why can't you do anything right? Just fall in love with a girl, how is that so hard?" He was careful not to be too loud in case his father heard him, he knew that if he ever suspected anything, he probably wouldn't live to see his next birthday. But he wasn't quiet enough...

Lucius stormed into Draco's room, shortly followed by a nervous Narcissa. Lucius pulled Draco to his feet and turned to Narcissa.

"Get out!" He shouted to her and she shuffled out of the room, closing the door behind her. Lucius turned his attention back to Draco, who was now whimpering and covering his face, knowing what to expect. His angry father grabbed his threateningly by the shirt. "And what exactly do you think you're mumbling about at this disgusting hour?"

Draco could barely speak as he tried to hold back tears, he shook his head,

"N-nothing Father...I just c-couldn't sleep. I-I swear!" Lucius gave him the answer he didn't want. He punched his son in his stomach, knocking the wind out of Draco so he fell to his knees. Lucius was disgusted by the sight of his cowardly son. He whacked him hard, multiple times with his walking stick, leaving large purple bruises all over him. He took his wand out of the cane and pointed it at Draco, who was lying on the floor, clutching his bruised stomach.

"I'm sorry Draco, but you know you deserve this," he said, making sure his aim was perfect, "Crucio!" Draco immediately screamed in agony, his inside felt like they were tearing apart. Between screams, he pleaded with his father to stop, eventually Lucius eased the curse. But he just came back even stronger with a curse that very few knew about.

"Sectumsempra!" Draco felt his body being cut into all over, he screamed ever louder and writhed in pain. He looked at his dad, willing him to stop. Lucius took pity on his son and stopped, without another word, he left the room and returned to his own, leaving Draco bleeding on the floor. Draco managed to drag himself to his bedside table, he opened the drawer and took out a few bandaged he kept in there for this very reason. He just about managed to patch himself up and crawl into bed before he collapsed out of exhaustion and pain, falling into an uneasy sleep...

****So there ya go! I kinda like the abused Draco theme so I'm using it too. Let me know if you enjoyed and thank you for reading .****


	2. Chapter 2 - Aboard the Hogwarts express

****Hiya! So I've decided to skip to the journey to Hogwarts, since Draco wasn't at the attack at the Quidditch World Cup and he isn't at the Weasleys. So ... yeah. Enjoy .****

The golden trio sat back in their compartment after waving goodbye to Mrs Weasley, Bill and Charlie, still puzzled about what they implied that was going on that year. In the distance, they heard a familiar drawling voice, complaining as always,

"...Father actually considered sending me to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts, you know. He knows the Headmaster, you see. Well, you know his opinion on Dumbledore - the man's such a Mudblood- lover - and Durmstrang doesn't admit that sort of riff-raff. But Mother didn't like the idea of me going to school so far away. Father says Durmstrang takes a far more sensible line than Hogwarts about the Dark Arts. Durmstrang students actually learn them, not just the defence rubbish we do..." (J.K Rowling's words not mine)

Hermione had heard enough and closed the compartment doors, Harry scooted close to the door so he could hear the faint, muffled sounds of Draco's rambling. He didn't know why but Draco's voice seemed to calm him, he thought maybe just knowing he was ok comforted him. Harry zoned out, daydreaming about this and that, but mainly about Draco. An hour went by before he was nudged by Hermione who had been talking the whole time and Harry had not been listening,

"Harry! Are you even listening to me? This is serious, what if whatever is planned this year interferes with our studies? Our O. are next year!"

Harry sat up, still trying to 'wake up' from his daydream, "Merlin's beard, Hermione. That's next year. We have more important things to worry about." Harry went back into staring into space, ignoring Hermione's excessive babbling and Ron's sighs of having to hear her rant all over again.

In the next compartment over, Draco sat with his head against the window. He had his arm protectively wrapped around his stomach as his girlfriend Pansy lay across the seat, sleeping, with her head in his lap. He sighed. He knew he didn't love her, he only stayed with her so he could appear 'normal' to keep his dad quiet. Most of the cuts on his body had healed, but a few remained, as did the massive bruise on his stomach. He had a few fresh purple-blue patched developed on his body but I didn't bother him.

He sat and thought about Harry, his gorgeous green eyes, his jet-black, hair which was always untidy, even his cute little glasses flashed across his mind, making him smile. Pansy stirred and sleepily sat up, she rubbed her eyes and looked over at Draco smiling out the window, "What you smiling at, babe?" she asked, fixing her robes. Draco stopped smiling and cringed at the word babe, he couldn't stand being called that, _especially_ by her. Pansy faked a pout and sat on the seat in front of Draco. "Where's my smile gone?"She frce his face into a smile but he moved her hands away. He couldn't look her in the eye. Pansy got really frustrated,

"Ok, Draco. You need to tell me what's wrong. You can't keep doing this, it's not fair."

Draco was so fed up and didn't want to pretend anymore, he simply looked out the window and sighed,

"It's over Pansy..."

Pansy's mouth made a "o" in shock, she stood up and began flatting her arms while she spoke,

"What! Why? I never did anything wrong. I try anything to make you happy, I love you, Draco!"

Draco wasn't moved, he continued to look out the window. He had no intention of lessening the heavy blow,

"Because I don't love you."

Pansy ran out the compartment in floods of tears, people were staring at her as she ran but Draco couldn't care less, he just wanted to be alone if he couldn't be with _him. _

Harry, Ron and Hermione heard the commotion from the next car, and got up to investigate. They just about saw Pansy run around the corner before looking into the compartment, seeing Draco absent-mindedly staring out of the window. Harry waved at Ron and Hermione to go sit back down. He gingerly sat down the opposite end of the compartment. He cleared his throat,

"D-Draco? Are you o-ok?"

Draco jumped and couldn't believe his ears, Harry was sat near him. He turned to face Harry, immediately fixating on his beautiful eyes. They sat for a moment before Draco spoke,

"Oh...um... yeah. I'm fine. It's Pansy you should be worried about, not me. What do you want, Potter?"

Harry shuffled a little closer to Draco, but made sure he kept his distance. Harry half-heartedly smiled,

"I-I just wanted to make sure you were ok, that's all. Just because you hate me doesn't mean I can't be nice."

Draco smirked, "Oh really, Potter? Famous Harry Potter be nice to his arch-enemy? It just means you've gone soft."

Harry really wanted to say something else but decided not to, he didn't want to give Draco the wrong (or right) idea, so he just walked out of the compartment. He turned around just before he closer the door,

"I'm here if you a friend, Malfoy..."

With that remark, he went back to join Ron and Hermione in their compartment. He had barely sat down before Hermione started asking questions,

"What was all that about? Well by the looks of it Draco broke up with Pansy, she looked really upset. So... When were you gonna tell us that you're gay?"

Harry chocked on air, and got really defensive,

"W-what? I'm not gay! Why would you say that?"

Hermione laughed, and Ron giggled a little too,

"Oh please, we know you like Malfoy, I don't know what you see in him but we respect your choices."

Harry jumped out of his seat, practically shouting by this point,

"No Hermione. I don't like Malfoy! He's a self-centred pure-blood who has bullied us for years. I would never like him!"

Harry stormed out the carriage before anyone could say another word. Hermione got up to go after him but Ron pulled her back, shaking his head.

Draco heard Harry shouting through the paper-thin walls and began to cry. _"He would never like me?" _he thought, putting his head into his hands.

Harry went into another carriage halfway down the train and sat crying on his own. He changed into his robes, ready for Hogwarts, then curled up on the seat, crying. He fell asleep and was woken to the sound of breaks screeching and the steam engine whirring as it came to a halt...

****Hmmm... I think im going to enjoy this book... Imma go sleep now... it's 2am. Well...night! .****


	3. Chapter 3 - Scared, Potter?

****Hiya, little self promotion here... if you like the game 'Sally face', go check out my other book, "Is it wrong...If I love you?" Update times are gonna be weird for all my books since I've started an online school now and am moving house at the same time. So yeah, I hope you enjoy my books . Also if you have any suggestions, I'm welcome to hear them, plus I'm thinking of starting a one-shots book..****

The Hogwarts express came to a whirring halt inside the train station. As always, first years leapt off the train, excited to see Hogwarts for the first time. The older the students got, the later they came off the train. Ron and Hermione got off with their belongings, not even waiting for Harry. Draco had found Crabbe and Goyle and proceeded to the carriages, talking about various things from their summer break. Harry slowly made his way off the train, still tired after his nap on the train. Since he was on his own, he just got into a random carriage that had space for him. A few third-years were already sat in the carriage but they didn't mind. They all left Harry alone on the short journey up to the school.

Everyone was sat with their houses in the great hall, the sorting ceremony was coming to an end when Dumbledore stood up and silenced the hall.

"It is my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house quidditch cup will not take place this year."

The entire hall erupted, shouts could he heard all over the hall, but Dumbledore called for silence once again,

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teacher's time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts..."

Dumbledore was cut off by the entrance of Alistair Moody, an ex-auror. The enchanted ceiling above their heads erupted in thunder and lightning. Moody pointed his wand at the ceiling and muttered a spell, making it return to its normal candlelight. Dumbledore walked over to the large man with a bionic eye and shook his hand, welcoming him to Hogwarts.

"Students, please welcome your new defence against the dark arts teacher, Professor Moody"

A few students clapped as expected, but many didn't, still waiting for Dumbledore to finish his earlier statement. A few murmurs came from the tables, realising that their new teacher was Mad-Eye Moody, an auror who was famous for having lost the plot.

"As I was saying," he continued, smiling at the sea of students before him, "we are to have the honour of hosting a very excited event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING" Fred Weasley practically shouted.

Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley."

Dumbledore went on to explain what the tournament was and that it had been discontinued due to a high death toll. Towards the end of his speech, he introduced another man who he called Barty Crouch. Mr. Crouch then took over,

"Due to safety reasons, we have had to enforce a rule that no one under the age of 17 can participate in the Triwizard Tournament"

Many students, including the Weasley twins stood up and began to shout various comments such as, "That's rubbish" and other variations. Draco sat in the corner, looking slightly relieved, he knew that if he could have applied, his dad would have probably made him. Harry wasn't too bothered since he had no desire to put himself through a game which has killed many people before.

After the rest of the announcements had been made, a glorious feast appeared on the tables in front of the students. Everyone joyfully tucked in, everyone except Draco and Harry. They had found comfort in each others eyes once again, becoming fixated on one another. It wasn't until Harry was interrupted by Ron and Hermione sitting near him,

"Harry? Harry, for goodness sakes, look at me." Hermione shook Harry's shoulder, forcing him to take his eyes off the gorgeous blonde. He snapped back to reality and looked at Hermione,

"What, Hermione? You here to accuse me of being something I'm not again?"

Hermione was taken back by the statement but brushed it off, knowing Harry was hurting.

"You don't have to lie, Harry. But I will leave it for now until you're ready to admit it. So... How's Draco?" she said, sitting down and grabbing a few things and putting them on the plate in front of her. Harry spluttered on the pumpkin juice he was drinking.

"W-why would I know? I only know what I told you on the train."

Harry glanced back at Draco, who was still watching him from afar. Hermione turned around and saw Draco starting at them,

"Oh, come on, Harry. Now it's just painfully obvious. So what are you gonna do about it? Carry on being bullied by your crush or confess to him?"

Ron looked over at Hermione in disbelief,

"Bloody hell, Hermione. Give the man a minute. Draco's only been single for like, an hour. Plus Harry wont admit he likes him yet. Plus, we've got more important things to worry about. Beautiful French girls!"

Harry and Hermione laughed at Ron's one-track mind. Hermione looked a little hurt,

"Why, aren't there any beautiful girls in this school? Or who aren't French?"

Harry looked down at his plate and giggled under his breath while Ron and Hermione started to argue. He knew that Ron liked Hermione but was too proud to say anything.

After the feast had finished, Dumbledore ordered everyone to go to bed and soon the great hall was empty. Draco waited until most people had left the hall before walking out himself. He started to walk to the Slytherin common room but realised he couldn't take it anymore. He sprinted towards the Gryffindor common room, hoping Harry hadn't quite made it there yet. He ran to the stairs leading up to the portrait of the fat lady. Just as he got there, he could see some fifth-years walking through the portrait,

"Wait, hold the door!" He called after them, hoping to be able to get inside. The Gryffindor's waited in the doorway, holding it open so Draco could get in. Just as he got there, one of them blocked his path,

"Aren't you a Slytherin? You shouldn't be here."

Draco ignored them and barged straight through the common room. Everyone stopped and stared at the only Slytherin in the room. He surveyed the room, looking for Potter. Hermione spotted Draco and pulled him to one side so no one was looking,

"What on earth are you doing here? You know you aren't allowed!"

Draco pulled his arm away from Hermione and gave her a cold look,

"What's it to you, Granger? I-I was looking for... someone..."

Hermione laughed and pointed up the stairs,

"He's in his dorm. I know why you're here so stop pretending. He likes you too but refuses to admit it. But I warn you now, Malfoy. If you hurt him, you'll have all of Gryffindor wanting your head."

She turned her back and walked off, returning to her chair in the corner. She sat down and stared at Draco. He was so nervous that he couldn't move. Hermione pointed at the stairs with a stern look on her face as if to say, _"Get moving, now!"_. Draco gulped, metaphorically swallowing his pride and walked up the stairs. He knocked on the door of the boy's dorm and waited for an answer.

"Ron, you don't have to knock you know..." Harry opened the door, obviously expecting it to be Ron. "D-Draco... w-why are you here?" he said, opening the door wider so Draco could come in. Draco walked straight past Harry, not even looking him in the eyes. Harry closed the door behind Draco and turned to face him, "D-Draco... you're scaring me, what's wrong?" Draco turned around and smirked,

"Scared, Potter?" he pushed Harry against the wall and pulled on his tie, "Oh I'll make you scared, Potter..."

Before Harry could even protest, Draco's lips were against his own. His eyes widened in surprise but he melted into the kiss, putting his arms around the blonde's neck, keeping him close. Their kiss deepened over time, it didn't take long before Draco's tongue was in Harry's mouth, fighting with his own. A small moan escaped Harry's mouth. Draco pushed himself off of Harry and stormed out the room, not saying another word. Harry tried to run after Draco but by the time he had turned the corner, he was gone. Harry walked back to the dorm room and gently closed the door, trying not to make much sound.

He slid down the wall with his head in his hands. "Was it even real?" he asked himself out loud, his voice wavering as he was on the verge of tears, "H-he doesn't even like me..." Harry burst out into tears, attracting the attention of Hermione, she came in and sat next to Harry.

"Hey... what happened? I thought Draco came up to talk to you?" Hermione put her arm around Harry's shoulder. Harry wiped his tears and looked up at Hermione,

"D-Draco came up and I asked what he wanted...and he kissed me. But then he left without saying anything!"

Hermione stood up, "Ok...wow. I know that we can't know for sure until you talk to him but I think that he's really into you, came up to confess and got too embarrassed and left." Harry looked up at her with hope in his eyes,

"You really think so?"

Hermione smiled,

"I know so..."

Draco practically sprinted to the Slytherin common rooms, hoping that no one was around to see him. It wasn't too late so he didn't worry about being caught by Filch or a teacher. He shouted the password at the entrance wall and walked through. Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise all tried to stop Malfoy and ask him what was wrong but he just blew them off and made his way over to the dorms. This year, Draco got his own little room next to the main dorms so he had some privacy. He paced the room, muttering angrily under his breath.

"Stupid! You're a fucking idiot!"

He continued to pace the room until he couldn't take it anymore, he walked over the wall furthest away from the door and punched it as hard as he could. Instantly regretting his actions, he sat on his bed, cradling his hand with his other. He looked down at his now-bruised knuckles and sighed. He knew he shouldn't have run off but he couldn't stand to face Harry. He raised his hand to his face and traced the outline of his lips, remembering every little detail of Potter's soft lips. Draco stood up and changed into his pyjamas. He lay in bed, thinking about Harry. As much as he wanted to sleep, his mind would not stop racing, thoughts of Harry swirled around his head until the early hours of the morning when sleep finally took him for a few precious hours...

****Well damn almost 2000 words. Sorry about the crappy ending, I'm not good at endings plus its 1am so I wanna go sleep lol. Ok thanks for reading, night! . ****


	4. Chapter 4 - SoWhat does this mean?

****Hiya! Timelines gonna be a bit weird for a while, its gonna be a mix from the book timeline and the movie timeline (they are quite different). Sorry I am late with updating, I'm sick so didn't feel like writing yesterday. .****

Both boys woke up to their alarms at opposite ends of the castle. They'd never felt so close, yet so far apart. Each of them got dressed into their robes and make their way down to the great hall for some breakfast before their first class. Harry didn't even bother brushing his hair and sat between Hermione and Ginny, with Ron sat opposite. Draco took his time to slick his hair back and make sure he was pristine before sauntering down to breakfast.

On his way there, he saw Pansy crying in her friends arms as he walked past, he felt sorry for her but didn't show it and continued on his way. The blonde sat on the Slytherin table in his usual spot so he could see Harry. Harry was sat with a melancholy disposition (I had to, I love the phrase) and was refusing to eat, despite Hermione piling up his plate and ordering him to eat it. Draco didn't feel like eating either so he just sat with Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise and waited for class to start.

Eventually, it was time for class. Harry had been force fed half a sausage, 2 pieces of bacon and a few toast crusts by Hermione and Ginny, and was feeling sicker than ever. He got up to go to his first class, DADA with Slytherins. Harry prayed internally that Draco was in another class but as he suspected, he was with him.

Somehow, Harry ended up being the last into class. He looked around for an empty chair, but there was only 1 left, next to the person he didn't want to see. Draco looked around to see who he would have to share the table with, he froze when his eyes found Harry staring at him from the back of the room.

Harry stood up tall and walked over to the desk, desperately trying not to look at Draco. He sat down and got out his books and quills, trying to ignore the face that Draco was staring at him, trying to muster up the courage to speak to him. Draco took Harry's cold hand under the table in a desperate attempt to get Harry's attention.

"Potter...please listen to me..."

Harry snatched his hand away before Draco could say more,

"No, Draco. You just left me after you took my heart and crushed it. I don't want to listen to what you have to say."

"Harry, I got scared yesterday, I couldn't stand who I felt and ran before I could tell you properly how I felt. I'm sorry. So let me explain now..."

Harry turned around to face Draco, he could see tears forming the blonde's blue eyes. Draco took Potter's hand once more and looked straight into his gorgeous green eyes,

"Y-you've never called me by my first name properly, Malfoy..."

Draco just smiled at Harry's remark and cleared his throat.

"W-well, Harry... I-I've liked you for a long time. Even since first year when I just found you cute. But I cant take this anymore Potter, I really did mean what I did last night. And judging by your re-"

Draco was cut off by a soft pair of lips touching his own. Harry scooted closer on the bench and Draco wrapped his arms around his waist, attempting to pull them closer. They were interrupted by various whistles and shouts as the other students in the room realised what they were doing. They pulled away from each other and blushed deeply, hiding their faces in their sleeves, feeling embarrassed. They both giggled but soon fell silent with the rest of their class as their new professor stormed into the classroom.

Alistair Moody stood at the front of the classroom and introduced himself to the silent class. Draco looked over to the still blushing Harry and smiled, taking his hand under the desk. Harry leant over and whispered into Draco's ear,

"Do you have the answer you wanted?"

Draco smiled and nodded before turning his attention to Professor Moody, who was talking about the unforgivable curses. Neither of them could fully concentrate, they were just so happy that they had each other now. But their happiness was short-lived, Moody had enlarged some sort of spider and was terrifying the students,

"Imperio!"

Moody flew the poor creature around the classroom, laughing as he did so. He threw it at many students around the room before he threw it at Draco, latching it onto his face. Draco screamed and tried to pull it away. Harry knew he should help him but was too busy laughing to help him.

"Talented isn't she?" Professor Moody laughed, " What shall I have her do next, jump out the window? Drown herself?"

The entire class fell silent, realising the seriousness of the illegal curse in front of them. Harry leaned over to Draco's ear,

"I'm sorry, are you ok?"

Draco looked as pale as a ghost, he wasn't the biggest fan of spiders. He managed to ease his shaking and stutter, "Y-yeah...I'm f-fine". Harry knew he was quite shaken but didn't pry, he just put his hand on the blonde's thigh in hopes of comforting him while the Professor talked more about the imperious curse. Moody took the spider over to Neville Longbottom and asked him the name of another curse. The boy nervously replied with the cruciatus curse. Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for Neville, he knew that his parents had fallen victim to the horrible curse.

"Crucio!"

The spider let out an ear-splitting screech of pain. Half the class covered their ears, the rest sat stunned. Neville couldn't help but get upset by it, knowing that his parents had suffered through the same pain the spider was screaming at. Hermione, who had been covering her ears screamed towards Professor Moody,

"Stop it! Cant you see it's bothering him? Stop it!"

Moody looked up and relived the poor creature of the torture curse. He patted the traumatised Neville on the back and guided him into his seat. Moody waked over with the spider and up it onto Hermione's desk,

"Maybe you will give us the last unforgivable curse, Miss Granger?" Hermione shook her head, looking as if she was going to cry. "No? Avada Kedavra!" Green sparks flew from his wand, killing the spider very quickly as Hermione looked on in horror. "Class dismissed"

Moody walked out of class, pulling the still traumatised Neville behind him. The rest of the class gathered their belongings and shuffled out the room, nervously chatting about what had just happened. Hermione came bounding up to Harry and pulled him away from Draco, despite his protests.

"Harry! Ok, spill. What's happening with you two?" Hermione crossed her arms and gave Harry a look to match her speech. Harry looked back at Draco and held up a finger to say '1 min'

"Jeez, Hermione! Couldn't wait 5 minutes? That was the first time we'd spoken since what happened last night. A-and he was getting so..."

Harry couldn't even finish his sentence but Hermione understood,

"Don't worry about it, I understand. Now, go see your _boyfriend_" Hermione giggled at the word 'boyfriend' and ran off to find Ron before Harry could argue that Draco wasn't his boyfriend. Harry turned around to see Draco waiting for him. He walked over to collect his things,

"So..."

"So...What does this mean then?" The blonde asked, getting off the table.

Harry put his belongings back in his bag and smiled up at Draco,

"Well... I think we've proved that you like me..." Harry took Draco's hands and gave him an innocent look. Draco chuckled and pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist.

"Oh yeah? I guess that leaves one thing left to ask."

Harry buried his head into Draco's chest, taking in his sweet smell. He felt so comforted in Draco's arms, it was so alien to him, he'd never felt so safe with someone. Sure, he'd been at ease with Ron and Hermione but they weren't like Draco.

"Oh yeah, and what's what, Malfoy?" He said, looking up at the sexy blonde, trying to seem innocent.

"Well...Potter. Will you be this snakes little lion?" He smirked, looking down at his first love, waiting for the fairly obvious answer to make his dreams come true.

"Yes!"

Harry leapt into Draco's arms, wrapping his legs around his waist to hold him up. Draco only just managed to catch his boyfriend before he lost his balance and fell to the ground, with Harry landing on top of him. They lay there, dazed. Before long, they both burst out laughing, realising what had happened. Harry bridged himself over Draco, so he wasn't lying on his chest anymore. As their laughs turned in to slight giggles, Harry lowered his head so his face was just a few inches away from Draco's. The blonde tucked a stray piece of black hair behind Harry's ear.

"Such an adorable face..."

Draco whispered before wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and pulled him down so their lips met. Harry lowered himself further, so neither of them had to strain to stay together. Draco moved his hands to Harry's torso, holding him up so he didn't collapse on top of him. Slowly, the kiss became deeper, Draco eased his tongue in to the chosen one's mouth. Harry's arms couldn't hold him much longer, Draco sensed it and flipped them over so he was on top. Draco smirked, hovering over Harry,

"Weakling..."

Harry pouted but burst out laughing, not being able to be serious for one minute.

"Well excuse me, most wizards aren't that physically fit..."

Draco chuckled a little and moved his lips down to Harry's vulnerable neck and bit down hard, making Harry whimper and squirm beneath him. Draco moved around his neck, softly nibbling patches, trying to find his sweet spot. He knew when he had found it when Harry let out a small girly moan. Draco smirked against Potter's skin before abusing his sensitive neck. Malfoy pulled away and admired his work, two purple/blue bruises developed on Harry's skin.

"Looks like I've left my mark..."

The door to the classroom swung open with a loud bang,

"POTTER! MALFOY!"

Mad eye Moody burst into the classroom. The boys sprang off each other faster than you could say Quidditch, sporting guilty looks on their faces.

"I suggest you boys be careful. Especially you, Potter. Now cover up and go to class."

Draco and Harry retrieved their bags and ran from the classroom without looking back. The managed to get half-way across the castle before they ran out of breath and slumped against the wall. They collapsed to the floor in exhaustion and laughter.

****Hehe .****


End file.
